


Ride You Like a Broomstick

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Broomstick Craig, Halloween, M/M, Rope Bondage, Tied-up Craig, Witch Tweek, power bottom tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: Tweek and Craig are about to go to Token and Nichole's Halloween party, but Craig is having concerns about his costume looking silly. Tweek reassures and riles him up with bad sexual innuendos throughout the night, promising to give him a ride when they get home.Some silly sexiness. Happy Halloween!





	Ride You Like a Broomstick

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculous idea came to mind based on a small Creek comic by N3rdx on tumblr [http://n3rdx.tumblr.com/post/179057845929/what-do-you-think-of-a-witch-tweek-au-with-craig]. My brain, like several others', immediately went to "I'm going to ride you" references. So here we are. ^^()

"Hey babe?"

Tweek was in the kitchen when he heard Craig call out from the bathroom. He was feeling his anxiety rise as he went back and forth on which bottle of booze to bring to the Halloween party. He was this close to saying fuck it and just bringing both when the sound of Craig's voice had grabbed his attention.

"What is it?" he called back.

"I think you should called Token and Nichole and tell them we can't make it tonight."

Craig's voice was slightly higher pitched than usual. Years of being together had taught Tweek that that meant Craig was embarrassed about something. Tweek shook his head and chuckled to himself. He still found it kinda cute when the usually calm and controlled Craig got a little flustered.

"It's a little late for that, doncha think? The party started five minutes ago. We agreed that we were going to arrive fashionably late and make a memorable entrance."

Tweek left the bottles on the kitchen counter and headed down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Yeah...yeah I remember saying that, but past me was a fucking idiot. This costume is awful. I look fucking stupid in it."

Tweek peeked inside the open door. Craig was standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself. His cheeks were already bright red.

"Does present you remember past me telling past you that future you was going to say this exact thing?"

"...Huh?"

Tweek giggled. "This costume was your idea, Craig. I told you right in the damn store that it was a dorky idea and that you'd hate it later."

"It made fucking sense at the time." Craig buried his face in his hands. "You looked so good in that witch costume you picked. Naturally, witches have broomsticks, so it seemed like an obvious decision that I go as your broom. I mean, what else could I have been!"

"A cat," Tweek replied without skipping a beat.

"Oh shit! Why didn't I think of that?" Craig turned to Tweek, eyes wide with frustration. "And why didn't you mention that to me in the store?!"

"I thought about it, but it seemed like your heart was stuck on broomstick. I didn't want to step all over your Halloween dreams."

"Tweek! Look at me!"

Tweek stepped back and took a good, full-length look at Craig's costume. His pants and long sleeved shirt were a light brown color with a hideous wood grain pattern. Above, he wore a headpiece that was made from an actual corn broom head. He looked utterly ridiculous, and Tweek loved it.

"You look like an idiot," he said, unable to hide his huge smile.

"See! I told you!"

"But you're my idiot and I love you." He lifted his head up and stood on his toes to kiss Craig's lips. "And I still think you're sexy, even in that silly costume."

Craig started to relax after Tweek's reassurance. "I still don't know how this even passed a sales pitch. Like who's idea was it? I'm glad that you're attracted to my idiocy because I was a fucking idiot for spending any amount of money on it."

"Here," Tweek said, coming up with one final idea to help Craig feel more comfortable in the costume. "Look at us together as a pair. That's the point of a couple's costumes, right? To be seen together."

Craig shifted over and let Tweek get in close next to him so that both of them could see their reflection in the mirror. Craig was quiet for a moment. His face was screwed up, like he was really taking it all in and thinking hard. His face eventually softened into a smile.

"Okay. Okay, we do look really cute together," he admitted.

"You're damn right, we do!" Tweek grinned. "Now help me decide whether we should bring the pumpkin pie vodka or the Fireball."

"That's easy. Bring the pumpkin pie vodka to leave at Token's house because it's awful, and sneak in the Fireball so we can put it in our apple cider."

"Great idea. You're such a smart magic broom," Tweek said, leaning in for one more kiss.

* * *

Even though it had been years since they all graduated high school, and many of the students of South Park had moved away to various locations, every year they all returned for Token's annual Halloween party. For the past three years, Token and Nichole had been hosting it at the house that his parents bought them as a wedding gift. It was a modest sized house, at least compared to what Token had grown up in. It was still able to comfortably fit a large number of guests without destroying it.

Most of the guests had already arrived and were one to two drinks in. Some were also wondering where Tweek and Craig were.

"I bet the asshole pussied out and stayed home," Clyde pouted in the corner. He had been through the house twice already and had not found Craig anywhere. "He knew his costume could never beat my badass Hercules."

Clyde flexed his biceps, which were still in fairly decent shape from his time playing college football. Stan took a sip of his beer and rolled his eyes at his former teammate.

"Your costume is okay. It would've been so much better if you brought your cat with you and put a lion mane costume on him."

"That would've been really cute, but I don't think he's ready to be in a big house full of strangers. Also I feel like you're saying that just cause you wanted to play with him."

"That would be accurate," Stan mumbled into his bottle.

"Heeeey guys!" Nichole exclaimed as she came over to greet them. "Thank you for coming! Clyde, you look wonderful! And Stan, your werewolf costume looks amazing!"

Clyde and Stan both came in for hugs from Nichole. "Are you having a good time?" she asked. "If there's anything Token or I can get for you, just let us know."

"How about a cat? Or a dog. Just any animal to pet would be nice," said Stan.

"I'll, uh, see what I can do about that," Nichole politely replied.

Suddenly, the front door suddenly flew open like a gust of wind had pushed it. Everyone turned their attention to the door. Craig came jogging through the door with Tweek on his back. Tweek cackled and held onto his hat with one hand while gripping onto Craig's shoulder for dear life with the other. Craig made a few laps through the living room, circling through the spacious kitchen at least once.

Their friends cheered at their grand entrance. Craig finally stopped in the center of the room and Tweek let out another earsplitting cackle. When he was finished, he jumped down from Craig's back and they took a bow together.

Nichole walked up to greet them and give them their welcome hugs.

"Oh my god, you guys are too much!"

"It's nothing," Craig mumbled.

"The idea was all Craig!" Tweek smiled, fudging the truth a little.

"What? No! This was all Tweek! I'd never do something so embarrassing."

"Well either way, it's great! Let me go get Token so he can see!" Nichole ran off toward another part of the house.

Tweek leaned up toward Craig's ear and whispered, "I know it wasn't your idea. I just like to see you all flustered."

"You're a jerk," Craig said, but his pink cheeks and smile he was trying to hide told a different story.

"You're just so cute when you get like that, my handsome broomstick." Tweek placed a kiss right below Craig's ear. "And I do at least want one more ride by the time the night is over. You felt so good between my thighs."

Tweek pulled back to take a look at just how red Craig's face had become. Tweek had already been getting a bit turned on by Craig's bashfulness. He wanted to see just how far he could push the teasing before Craig broke.

The two found their way to the kitchen. They deposited their donation drink and grabbed two cups of cider, spiking theirs with the Fireball they had also brought. When they wandered back into the living room, Clyde got their attention from a corner of the room.

"Hey, my dudes!" he waved. "Tweek, you look really fucking cute!" he exclaimed once they had joined him. "And Craig...what the fuck, man? Like what are you s'posed to be?"

"A...a broom," Craig mumbled. His voice was a higher pitch.

"I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be the magic broomstick to Tweek's witch, bae." Bebe came up from behind Clyde and wrapped her arm around his waist. She was dressed as Megara from the Disney version of Hercules. "It's a couple's costume."

"Oh! Well, that makes a lot more sense!" said Clyde.

"I see that you guys have a couple's costume, too," said Tweek. "I like it!"

"Excuse me, good witch, but these costumes are made for three." Kenny slipped into the conversation, wrapping his own arm around Clyde.

"Okay, but why are you Hades? Wouldn't it make more sense for you to be Pegasus, or that Danny Devito character?" Craig tried to rejoin the conversation, but still ended up being awkward.

Tweek grimaced. He was unsure how he, the one actually diagnosed with anxiety, was managing to stay so calm, whereas his usually stoic partner was struggling.

"Hey Craig, why don't we go take a seat on the couch over there?" Tweek suggested.

He dragged his broomstick man in the direction of the plush couch, leaving the others to continue their own conversation alone.

"Are you okay?" Tweek asked once they were away from the others.

"It's this fucking costume. Everyone else's is cool, and I'm...ugh, just look at this gross ass pattern!"

Tweek smiled sadly. He wanted Craig to like it, but he didn't want to force him to be somewhere he didn't want to be.

"I think it's a beautiful pattern." Tweek shifted over so that he was halfway in Craig's lap. "Your wood is so hard and thick," he whispered, running his hands up and down Craig's chest. "I could ride you all night long."

This made Craig laugh a bit, changing his mood again, at least for a while. Tweek was close enough to him, however, to also see the pink in his cheeks. And he could have been wrong, but he thought he felt Craig shift his hips in his seat as well.

"You wanna leave early?" Tweek asked.

"Nah, we can stay. Just...stay close. Or better yet, I'll just keep carrying you on my back while we're here. Then maybe my costume will be more fucking obvious to people."

Tweek smiled, standing up and reaching out his hand to Craig. "It'll be my pleasure, my sexy broomstick." Tweek jumped up onto Craig's back, squeezing his thighs around his waist and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love feeling your smooth pole against mine. It feels so good."

Tweek continued to whisper wood, stick, and pole themed sexual innuendos in Craig's ear throughout the night. It helped Craig's anxiety about his costume, but it didn't help him in the flustered and aroused category.

The car ride home wasn't much easier on Craig. Tweek insisted that Craig be the one to drive, but Craig quickly learned that it was only because Tweek wanted to continue to tease him.

Tweek leaned over to slide his hand across Craig's thigh, then up to his groin. Tweek began to gently stroke at the baggy fabric of the costume, knowing that the faint touches would drive Craig insane. When he was worked up like this, he wanted friction. He shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat, trying to get his cock closer to Tweek's fingers. The moment that he made contact, Tweek moved them away. Once Craig was at the point of slouching in his seat, he finally gave up with an irritated growl.

"Such a cranky broomstick," Tweek teased. "Don't you worry," he leaned over to whisper in Craig's ear. "You'll be between my legs again soon enough."

Craig swallowed hard and pressed down on the accelerator, speeding down the road to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

As soon as they made it into their house, Tweek leapt up into Craig's arms. Craig squeezed Tweek's ass with both hands, beginning to roughly massage the cheeks as they made out. Craig turned them around and pushed Tweek's back again the living room wall. He started to hike up the long black robe that made up the main part of the costume.

Tweek pulled away from the kiss. "No no no, not yet." He used one hand to try to tug down his robe. "Not out here. Into the bedroom with you, broomstick. I have plans for you."

Tweek's impish smile told Craig everything he needed to know. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck as he carried him into their bedroom. He lowered him onto the bed, his hands still firmly on Tweek's ass. Their lips pressed against each other, warm and wet. Craig began to grind his groin against Tweek's. Tweek ran his tongue along Craig's lower lip before grasping it between his teeth. Craig knew that when Tweek started biting, it meant that he was in control.

Craig broke away from the kiss, awaiting some sort of instruction from Tweek. Tweek grinned.

"What a good broomstick. Now please stand over there. I need to get some things before we go for a ride."

Tweek stood up and padded over to their toy chest. Upon opening it, he grabbed a few bundles of rope, some safety scissors, and some lube. He held the items close to his chest with one arm, snapping his fingers and pointing to the bed with the other.

"Sit down," he ordered.

Craig obeyed. He eyed the rope, an eager smirk spreading across his face. He instinctively put his arms behind his back. Usually when they practiced rope bondage, a chest harness was the first tie that they did. But not this time.

Tweek shook his head. He knelt down and made a single column tie around Craig's left ankle. He then wrapped the rope around both legs until it reached Craig's knees before moving back down to the ankles, tying a knot around each wrap to secure it in place.

Tweek then climbed onto Craig's lap, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around his back, starting the chest harness that Craig had been so eager for. Craig started to move his arms behind him again before Tweek slapped them.

"Keep your arms at your sides," he mumbled against Craig's lips.

Craig followed orders, moving his mouth down Tweek's jawline and neck, leaving gentle nips and kisses in his wake. He settled his lips on the beautiful curve of skin between Tweek's neck and shoulder. It was his favorite place to leave bite marks, as they could be covered up by Tweek's collar, but they could potentially be revealed if he turned the right way or tugged on the hem of his shirt like he so often did.

Craig suckled at the soft skin between sharp bites. Tweek moaned and ground his hips into Craig's lap. Craig laughed to himself. He knew Tweek wanted to be in control tonight, but he loved when he was able to break his partner's concentration, if just for a moment.

Tweek continued to wrap the rope around Craig's torso and arms, reversing the tension each time he made it back to Craig's spine. He modified the harness, adding a third wrap right above Craig's pelvic bone. He didn't want Craig to be able to bend his arms at the elbows. No, for his idea to work, Craig's arms would have to be immobile. He wanted a witch's broomstick to ride, not one from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice".

When he finally locked the tie in place, he felt Craig wriggle underneath him. Tweek cackled aloud once again, loving the raised eyebrow that Craig gave him.

"I've been thinking about this all evening, if you hadn't figured that out," said Tweek.

"After the second lame sex pun, I kinda had a feeling," Craig grinned.

Tweek leaned in for another kiss, running his hand along Craig's shoulders and up the back of his neck. He dragged his fingers through his bristles, breaking away with laughter when Craig began to jokingly moan at the feeling.

"You like that, baby? You like it when I play with your bristles?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Craig cried out with an over-the-top moan. "I wish you'd ride my bristles hard. Make a huge fucking mess so I could clean it all up."

Tweek laughed so hard that he snorted. He slid off of Craig's lap and covered his mouth.

"Stop making me laugh! It's hard to kiss you when I'm laughing!" he said through his fingers.

"Yeah, but you're so damn cute when you laugh," Craig grinned.

"Silence!" Tweek said, pointing his finger at Craig. He finally calmed down and took back control of the scene. "That is enough out of you, broomstick. Do not make me say this again!"

Craig pursed his lips shut and tried not to laugh.

"Stand up." Tweek demanded.

Craig stood up, swaying slightly, but keeping his balance. Tweek grabbed the elastic bands around Craig's waist and pulled down his pants and underwear. His hard dick came springing out. Tweek wet his lower lip before biting it. He had seen Craig's dick thousands of times, and it still felt like he was seeing it for the first time. Tweek pulled Craig's pants down just enough so that his dick and balls were exposed. The elastic band sat snugly under the crease between his ass and thighs.

Tweek bent down to take Craig's cock between his lips, just for a little taste. He swirled his tongue along the head, tasting the little bit of precum that had leaked out. He heard Craig strain against the rope, wanting to rake his nails through Tweek's hair. Wanting to coax him to keep going. Tweek quickly pulled his mouth away, leaving a small string of saliva and precum trailing between his tongue and the head of Craig's cock.

After standing back up, Tweek pointed at the bed. "Lie down," he commanded.

Craig sat down on the bed and sort of flung himself back while swinging his legs up onto the mattress. He gave Tweek a look that begged for help, so Tweek assisted in getting him into the proper lying position. Tweek looked him up and down, biting his index finger and grinning wickedly. Craig hadn't felt vulnerable up until then, but the look that Tweek gave him made him feel like he truly had given up control.

Tweek removed his witch hat for a moment, placing it over Craig's dick. He pulled the witch's robe he'd been wearing all night up over his head, revealing that he hadn't worn anything else. Craig's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you get away with having a boner all night in public if you didn't have anything to keep it contained?" he asked.

"It's a baggy robe," Tweek shrugged. "That and it's not like the party was brightly lit."

He placed the hat back onto his head and climbed up onto the bed, kneeling next to Craig's chest. He reached over to pick up the bottle of lube and turned it over between his fingers.

"The fabric did feel really good against my skin, though. It was hard making sure I didn't squirm or moan every time it rubbed against me."

"And I'm going to guess that's why you started whispering all of those things in my ears? To try to make me suffer, too?"

"You're my fiancé. You kinda hafta share my pain," Tweek said, smiling.

Tweek threw his right leg over Craig's chest so that he was straddling him while facing his feet. He popped open the top of the bottle and squirted some lube onto his fingers. Reaching behind, he rubbed his slick fingers between his ass cheeks. He leaned over and slipped his index finger inside, not bothering to take things slow. He heard Craig groan behind him. He had chose this position so that Craig could get a show, but not be close enough that he could do anything with his mouth. He wanted Craig to be rock hard and throbbing before he mounted him.

Tweek balanced himself on Craig's thigh with his free arm, adding a second finger, then a third, into his ass. He thrust his fingers inside, rocking his hips back and forth. He couldn't quite reach the depth he wanted, the depth needed to give him exactly what he craved, but he knew he was going to get that from his witch's best friend.

Craig grew frustrated behind him. His body was flushed a beautiful pink, he was covered in a sweaty sheen, and his cock hurt. Tweek was always a master at teasing him. Getting him to the point where he would throw him onto the bed or pin him against a wall and fuck him raw. He tried to move his hands, wanting to touch Tweek's soft skin, but Tweek had pinned them down with his knees. He cursed under his breath.

"Hey!" Tweek said breathily. "I feel your hands trying to move. Broomsticks can't move, so lie still!"

"Tweek," Craig whined. "Please…"

Tweek's cock twitched at the sound of his partner desperately pleading with him. He knew Craig was doing it on purpose. Craig knew what it did to him. It didn't matter, though. His ass was nice and primed anyway.

Tweek removed his three fingers from his sensitive hole and moved his arm around in front of him. He wrapped the lubed hand around Craig's dick and gave it a few strokes to coat it. Tweek arched his back, pushing his ass out closer to Craig's face. He looked over his shoulder, biting at the corner of his lip as he watched Craig straining his neck forward and sticking out his tongue in a vain attempt to get a taste. He pushed back just enough so that he could feel Craig's hot breath against him, and then immediately scooted forward so that his hips were now hovering over Craig's.

"Shhh…" Tweek cooed when he heard Craig's frustrated groan. "I'm gonna finally take you for a ride, my sweet broomstick."

Tweek opened up the lube once more and dripped some down onto Craig's dick. He heard Craig hiss at the cold wetness. Tweek then rubbed the head of Craig's cock against his relaxed asshole. He held Craig's cock firmly in place as he pushed back against it, letting his body weight sink down around the entire length once the head was inside. Both men let out a long moan of relief as they finally got what they wanted.

Tweek leaned forward, gripping his hands into Craig's legs. He slowly rocked his hips up and down, feeling himself get stretched out even more. He soon picked up speed, making sure that his cheeks touched Craig's skin with each stroke. He wanted to feel Craig deep inside of him. He wanted his dick to hit the area that made his thighs tremble.

Tweek scratched his nails along Craig's thighs. He felt the strong muscle underneath tighten as Craig grew closer to his climax. Tweek could hear the little grunts he made when he got close, too. Tweek changed the angle of his hips and wrapped his hand around his own hard cock. The new angle had Craig hitting just the right spot to cause a series of wanton noises to erupt from his throat. The added friction from his hand brought him right to the edge of release.

"Fuck," Craig whispered.

He always did love to watch Tweek get himself off, whether with a traditional toy or while using him as a toy. As frustrated as Craig got from not being able to touch him, there was also something about that restriction that made him very aroused.

"Oh...baby! Fuck! Oh, Craig...fuck me, Craig!"

Craig watched as Tweek's head fell back, his messy hair peeking out from underneath the witch hat. He felt Tweek's ass tighten around his dick and his thighs squeeze around his hips as he came. He felt the warm wetness of Tweek's cum land on his legs. Tweek continued to thrust back onto Craig as he rode out his orgasm. Craig bucked his hips a few times, the motion helping him over the edge of his own release.

Tweek lifted his hips enough for Craig's softening cock to slip out, falling against his abdomen. He leaned forward to begin untying Craig's legs. When he was done, he dismounted from his "broomstick" and turned to face the man he loved. He helped Craig sit up so that he could unravel the chest harness, tossing the rope to the floor. He could put it away properly in the morning.

With his arms now free, Craig reached up to wrap them around Tweek, pulling him in close. They lied back down together and Tweek snuggled up against Craig's warm body. He pressed his lips against Craig's, giving him a sweet and sleepy goodnight kiss before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
